fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fox McCloud
|height = 152cm |weight = 46kg |voice = Shinobu Satoushi (Japanese; Star Fox 64,Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee) Daniel Owsen (English; previous) Mike West (English; previous) Kenji Nojima (Japanese; previous) Takashi Ohara (Japanese; current) Andrés Esperanza (Latin America Spanish) Steve Malpass (English; previous) Jim Walker (English; previous) Joe Zieja (English; current) }} :This article is about Fox McCloud. For other uses of McCloud, go here. Fox McCloud (Japanese: フォックス), originally Fox McLoudhttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/DdmrVvCVQAEa12y.jpg, is an anthropomorphic Fox, and the leader of the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Although he is sarcastic and slightly rude, he has a strong sense of justice, and is always there to help the Lylat System. He makes sure what is best for his crew, no matter what. Fox does have a soft side, as he holds romantic interest in Krystal, but keeps this to himself. He and Star Fox rival with the notorious Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf. Appearances Star Fox: The Final Assault After the Aparoid Invasion, Fox still continues as the leader of his team. While he still wants to fulfill his duty, he secretly longs to settle down with Krystal. Fox´s courage and true nature are put to test when he learns about the real way his father got killed, as well as arguing with his teammates. However, he eventually manages to keep the team´s friendship in tact, and defeats his enemy. After this, General Peppy Hare awards him with a Medal of Honor, along with his teammates. He also marries Krystal, but promises to fight again whenever the Lylat System is in peril again. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Although not much is known, it has confirmed that Fox will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will be travelling in the Mushroom Kingdom, alongside Luigi. Nothing much else has been revealed. Super Smash Bros. Revolution Fox is confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Revolution. His role in Story Mode, the single players, is unknown, although he and Falco have been seen leaving the Great Fox. Super Smash Bros. Emissary Fox appears as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Emissary. He is unlocked after beating Chapter 4 of Story Mode: Galactic Aircraft Crash. Super Smash Bros. Collide Fox will be Commander Star in Samus' Crew in the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Collide. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Fox is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 25, 2018 along side the rest of the original 8. amiibo Gallery FoxZero.png|Fox in Star Fox Zero SFZero Fox McCloud.png|Fox in Star Fox Zero SFZero Fox McCloud 2.png|Fox in Star Fox Zero SFZero Fox McCloud 3.png|Fox in Star Fox Zero Fox Star Fox 2.png|Fox in Star Fox 2 Fox McCloud.png|Fox in Star Fox 64 3D FoxAssault3.png|Fox in Star Fox: Assault StarFoxBattleForAtlasTransparent.png|Fox in Ubisoft's Starlink: Search for Atlas Fox McCloud - Super Smash Bros Ultimate.png|Fox in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Foxsmnas.jpg|Fox in Super Smash Bros. Brawl FoxHD-starfox.png|Fox in Super Smash Bros. Melee Fox.gif|Fox in Super Smash Flash 2 IMG 3584.PNG FoxESSB.png|Fox in Edge's Super Smash Bros. Fox McCloud (Insurgency).png|Fox in Star Fox: Insurgency starfox665.png|Fox McCloud in Cartoon Styled by alectron3000 Star Fox SNES Original Fox.jpg|Classic Fox McCloud from Star Fox for SNES. Early realistic furry fox mcloud.png 1.1.Fox standing.png 1.2.Fox's Uppercut.png 1.3.Fox saying Come on.png 1.4.Fox holding a Smart Bomb.png 1.5.Fox preparing to throw a Smart Bomb.png 1.6.Fox throwing a Smart Bomb.png 1.7.Fox running.png 1.8.Fox's air kick.png 1.9.Fox Punching.png 1.10.Fox's roundhouse kick.png 1.11.Fox Shooting.png 1.14.Fox Illusion.png 1.15.Fox preparing to use Fire Fox.png 1.16.Fox using Fire Fox.png 1.17.Fox using his reflector.png 1.18.Fox on his hands.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Allies Category:Parents Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Males Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Main Characters Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Protagonists Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:SSBUF Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.